The Doctor's Legacy
by Chowdragon vs The Chimera
Summary: AU. There are many mother's who died to protect their children in the First War. Why did Harry live? Was it truly Lilly's sacrifice or was it something more?  X-over Doctor Who. No parings decided yet. As River-Song would say, "Spoilers"
1. Prologue Pt 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and the BBC respectively.

I have recently gotten into Doctor Who and I was looking for some good crossovers for DW/HP. I didn't find very many which caught my interest. Anyway this plot got into my head and I couldn't get it out so I decided to have my very first attempt at a fanfic be this.

**Prologue Part 1:**

_November 1, 1979_

Godric's Hollow was a quaint, usually peaceful magical neighborhood. They had a very strong knit community and everyone got along with each other. This is the reason why Lilly and James decided that this would be the best place to start their family. On this night, however, starting a family was the furthest thing from Lilly's mind.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Lilly screamed at her husband of only a week. He tried to tread closer to his wife but she pointed her wand straight at him. "I can't BELIEVE you would do this to me!" she exclaimed as her voice broke down into tears. She shook her head trying to look anywhere but him. Her voice lowered to a barely audible quiver that shook James to his very core, "I-I c-can't believe you would do this to us."

She looked up at James so that he could see the raw emotion shining through her eyes. The anger, the betrayal, and the hurt all meshed together; trying to make James feel the pain he had caused her.

"I-It was a stupid mistake Lilly. She didn't mean anything to me." he stated, the shame and regret clear in James's voice. "I was drunk, and I wasn't thinking…"

Lilly's voice turned cold, "You weren't thinking? So you weren't fucking thinking when you decided to throw our LIFE and our FUTURE straight down the gutter!"

"I…"

"I can't do this James…" she whispered as she headed toward the front door. "I'm leaving."

"Lilly, please" James pleaded as he grabbed her hand, "Please, can we try to work this out? You leaving would destroy me. I love you!" He exclaimed.

She turned around and looked at him as her hand touched the door handle, "You don't do this to the people you love." Yanking her hand out of his, she opened the door and slammed it shut, wandering out into the conflictingly calm night.

She stalked out of the house, intent on making it to Alice's so that she could bawl her eyes out away from any reminder of her newly broken marriage. She didn't understand how he could do something like this. She thought they had developed an unbreakable bond with one another. How could he just throw that away just three days before their wedding? How could he just throw her away? They had gone through so much together. How could she live knowing that she still loved him? As she crossed the anti-apparition wards surrounding the land the house was built on, she knocked into a stranger, sending them both crashing down into the ground.

Unable to hold in the heartache any longer, and barely aware of her own surroundings, she broke down into tears. The raggedy looking stranger got up, rubbing his head in the process. His glazed over eyes barely recognized the crying woman in front of him. Suddenly, as if a perception filter had been turned off, his brain comprehended the almost hysterical women.

His thoughts turned inward, silently cursing evolution for making tear ducts. He was never able to deal with crying women. This was compounded with his drunken state as he awkwardly tried to put his right arm around her in a loose hug whilst holding his bottle of Sontaran spirits firmly in his left hand.

"There, there," he started, struggling to figure out why this woman was crying so profusely. "Surely, you didn't fall down that hard miss. Can you tell me where you're hurt?"

"I-It's-s-not f-from the fall," she managed to get out through the tears, "I-I don't want to think about it anymore." She continued, calming herself down very slightly.

He retracted his arm and sat down beside her, his elbows on his knees. He could certainly understand that feeling. His thoughts retreated back to his impending death. He was told of it by Doctor River-Song, on the eve of his last meeting with her, but had dismissed it at the moment and pushed it out of his mind. He wanted his last night with the last person he would ever love to be special and untainted by the usual chaos surrounding his life. But that was months ago, and her description of his death had resurfaced into the forefront of his mind.

It was a very unsettling thing to be faced with the absolute knowledge of one's own death. Yes, he had been in fatal situations before, but that was always in a very heated moment with adrenaline coursing through his veins. He had also always had the regeneration cycle as a comforting fall back, most of the time. Knowing, however, that he was days from his own self-orchestrated death had proven to be too much knowledge for the Time Lord. He drove himself deeper and deeper into a drunken stupor.

Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, he held the bottle in front of her. "Spirits?" He asked in a gentle voice.

She took hold of the bottle and let her head fall back, taking a huge swig of the very strong alien drink. She covered he mouth as she coughed a little bit, trying to keep the cold, yet burning liquid down. "Thank you," she said, instantly feeling the numbing affect of the alcohol though she still felt a painful ache in her chest.

"I recently learned something. Something…" he paused for a while here, "Something that I, in all honestly, thought would be a very long time from now. Ever since I found out it's like… it's like my future has been ripped out from under me. The surprising thing though, is how gripping the fear actually is, when I know I… someone like me shouldn't fear this."

Without knowing why, The Doctor started divulging to her all of his fears and thoughts on the subject of his death, on who he was and who he had been. Maybe, with his end coming near, he wanted someone to know of his whole story. Maybe he wanted someone to see that he was not just this all knowing, powerful being, that he was in fact, on his most basic emotional level, human. Regardless, time churned forward at a snail's pace as he took comfort in talking to someone. This in turn compelled Lilly to divulge her problems and secrets to him. The Doctor sat back and listened to her story, perhaps the last tragically human story he would ever hear and he cherished that moment.

Hours later the bottle of spirits was empty, all of the talking was finished, and all that was left was their need for physical comfort. Spurred on by the alcohol, physical comfort turned into fervent touching. For Lilly it was a mission to dull the overwhelming pain in her heart by seeking comfort in someone else's touch. For the doctor it was a desperate attempt to feel the closeness of another being one last time. Somehow, The Doctor led them into the bedroom of his TARDIS all while trying desperately to feel each other more and more.

The Doctor woke up to a very loud screeching sound coming from the TARDIS. He blearily opened his eyes and suddenly remembered the night before. He jerked his head to the left only to see an empty spot on the bed. He reached a hand over and felt a warm spot where she had been. The screeching noise sounded again, this time more persistent. He sighed as he got out of bed and made his way over to the main control room.

Last night was a huge mistake! He had slept with a married woman. Never had he done something so impetuously rash in his thousand years in this universe. He truly hoped that he didn't become the final crack in a breaking marriage. However, it was too late to do anything about it he thought, in a very rare, resigned mindset, as he arrived at the main console.

He looked at the screen on the main control panel to ascertain what was wrong with the TARDIS. He scratched his head in confusion, watching as the TARDIS showed him a video recording of Lilly leaving the ship. He was still a little confused as to why she showed absolutely no surprise that his TARDIS was bigger on the inside. There was very little chance she had seen it before as he would be too dead for a future self to meet her. Then the TARDIS showed him something that stopped his train of coherent thought dead in its tracks. The screen displayed a positive pregnancy scan of one Lilly Potter.

"Bugger."

A/N: Well, there you have it. Please tell me what you think. Should I continue to develop this or should I just scrap it?


	2. Prologue Pt 2

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and the BBC respectively.

Thank you all for your reviews. I have decided to develop this story further. I will try to update often so as not to keep you waiting.

**Atomicwalrus: **Yeah I thought it was pretty short too. I was just hashing out a plot bunny. Anyway upcoming chapters will be longer. I am going to try to get them to be 3k to 5k each.

**Corwalch: **Yes baby time lord/wizard does seem a little, for lack of a better term, overpowered. However, in Doctor Who they put the doctor in many situations where he can't really do much with his powers and he has to use alternative methods. I'm not saying this is what I will do but I will try not to make his powers be ridiculously out of control as I develop the story as that is a very common problem with these types of stories.

**bluetoads: **Yeah, the change from season 1 to season 2 was really tough for me to. I had thought that the 9th Doctor was so much better than the 10th. As I continued to watch though, I found David Tenant to be a much more interesting Doctor than the previous one. You should continue watching. The show never loses pace, even with the changes in actors for The Doctor. As for the Doctor's death, if you want to skip right ahead to the spoilers, watch the first episode of the sixth season, "The Impossible Astronaut". As for the provisions and heritage, well… you will find out soon enough

Thanks to the other reviewers: **lonely phoenix92**, and **GinaStar**.

Alright, here is the next installment. Please enjoy, read and review.

_November 2, 1979  
><em>**Somewhere right outside Godric's Hollow**

THUD…

The Doctor winced as his head hit the rail surrounding the main controls. He hastily started turning the knobs and gadgets surrounding the console to try to stop whatever the TARDIS was doing. After a few moments of struggling with it he threw his hands up in the air.

Looking at his TARDIS he exclaimed, "Okay sexy! Just WHERE are you taking me?" He went back to the main screen when the TARDIS stopped.

_October 31, 1981 _

He took a step out of the inconspicuous blue box and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He appeared to be in the front yard of a cozy looking cottage. He looked out to the street to see if he could recognize where he was. The TARDIS had given absolutely no readings on his location, something that it had never done before. As he looked out to the street he saw a familiar looking street corner.

'It can't be…" he thought. He looked back at the cottage. That cottage had not been there last night, or rather almost two years ago. 'How did they get a hold of a perception filter?'

The TARDIS suddenly made a grinding noise. The Doctor looked back at it and faltered as a thought entered his mind:

_He was looking at his own hand as a letter was placed into it. It was a small white envelope. He watched as his right hand came into view and wrote a single number on the letter. _

"_0"_

He gasped as he came out of the vision the TARDIS had placed in his head. 'What! But that would mean…' he thought. With an unidentifiable look in his eyes he rushed to the window of the cottage. He peered into the window as stealthily as he could. Lily Potter was sitting in a chair by the fire, her breathing steady as she rocked back and forth. She had a bundle in her arms with what appeared to be a tuft of black hair poking out of the top of the wrapped blanket. James Potter entered the room. He went up to her and whispered something in her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek. He headed up the stairs. Lily shifted in her chair and as she did so he was able to catch a glimpse of the boy. This was his son.

He had dazzlingly green eyes and he had his nose. His eyes had that sparkle of excitement that was ever-present in his own eyes. The Doctor could only stare in wonderment as the gripping loneliness he had felt for two centuries as the last of his kind withered.

A familiar warmth flooded its way into his chest. He had a son again! He thought about the events of the last few days. They were just too… coincidental; there was a reason for all of this happening and the TARDIS had practically orchestrated it. He ducked down from the window, leaning his back against the wall below it. As he sat back thought some more.

'Something…' he thought, 'Something extraordinary is keeping my son healthy and sane.' He didn't know how in the universe it was possible, but his son was perfectly healthy. All of his prior experience indicated that the strain of a time lord's mind and body was too much for any being but a pure time lord to handle. By all logic, his son should not be alive, but somehow he was. And for that he was very grateful. Maybe this was the end for him, but it was also the beginning of something more; something better. The puzzle pieces clicked together in his mind. It was all too perfect, and there was only one way for it to play out.

Knowing was he was supposed to do, The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS. He penned a letter written in Gallifreyan. If his train of thought was correct, only Lily would be able to read it, as she had been in the TARDIS, thus preventing James from knowing the truth. That is, if he didn't already know. He then penned out another letter, one with a simple time, date and a set of coordinates. He placed this in a small envelope, marked it and headed out to the cottage. Sneaking up the front steps of the porch he slipped the two letters in the mail slot.

Heading back to the TARDIS he gave the cottage one last look before he entered and the familiar grinding of the emergency brakes whisked him away.

Lily froze in fear as she heard the mail slot open. With her eyes wide open, she slowly made her way to the door where the two envelopes had appeared. With Harry in one arm she pointed her wand at the door and cast a silent incantation to see who was on the other side. When she saw that no one was there, she reached down and picked up the letters. She headed back to her chair and put the letters in her diary. She would read them after she put little Harry to bed.

She headed toward the stairs and paused as a perilous thought entered her mind. How could she be so _stupid_? If someone could get close enough to the house that they could put letters through the slot then that meant…

James came rushing down the stairs and the front door burst open.

"LILY IT'S HIM! TAKE HARRY AND RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" James exclaimed as he rushed past her to the door.

Without hesitation she rushed up the stairs toward the nursery, where they kept the emergency portkey.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort ended James's life.

"JAMES! NOOO!" she exclaimed, only able to briefly look back before continuing toward the nursery. She slammed the door shut and fired off her strongest locking charm. She then grabbed the portkey they had placed by the crib and yelled the activation phrase. A chill shivered down her spine as she realized there was no escape. She lowered Harry gently into his crib and knelt down beside it. Her hands gripped the bars of the crib as if her very life depended on it.

"I love you Harry. I want you to always remember that. You're going to grow into a strong and respectable young man." She whispered what would be her last word to him. The door burst open and she moved herself in front of him.

"_Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead —_"

"_This is my last warning —_"

"_Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..._"

In a flash of green light she was gone. Riddle turned his wand onto the child.

"The last Scion of the Noble House of Potter; it is such a shame. You would have been a valuable tool at my side." Voldemort muttered as he examined the child before him. "No matter, tonight you shall perish. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light hit the child and the child felt his body dying as the light washed over him. Then, however, he felt a burning sensation deep inside as his body began to give off a golden glow. He felt the golden light wash over and completely destroy the green light. He then felt his body begin to change. Afraid and unable to understand what was happening to him, the child tried, with all of his power, to stop what was happening. He let the golden energy pool and grow as he unconsciously directed it at his mother's murderer.

Voldemort looked on in astonishment and the child started glowing and screamed out in agony as the glow was directed onto him. His body, unable to handle the strain of the regenerative energy, burst into nothingness. With nothing for the soul of Tom Riddle to hold onto, it fled into the night; destined to meet its downfall at the hands of the very child it tried to destroy.

_July 31, 1991_

**"****This boy's had his name down ever since he was born. He'll be goin' to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world and he'll be under the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen; Albus Dumbledore.****"** Hagrid stated with vigor. His imposing form barely fit into the tiny seaside hut.

**"****I WILL NOT PAY TO HAVE SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!****" **Vernon exclaimed.

**"****Never... insult... Albus Dumbledore... in front of me!****" **Hagrid yelled, poking a threatening finger into the fat oaf's chest with each word.

He brought his umbrella down with a flash and Dudley started dancing in his spot, howling in pain. Harry peered over and saw a pig's tail poking out of the back of his cousin's trousers. Hagrid calmed down and sat down on the couch. He looked over at Harry curiously.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nuthin' really. S' jus' a little funny. You have yer mother's eyes but I though' you'da looked more like yer father. Nevermin' that though…"

_December 25, 1991  
><em>**Hogwarts**

…**They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.**

**It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket – but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.**

**It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top:**_**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi**_**.**

**His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it.**

**He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming.**

**He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed — for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.**

**But the room was empty.**

**Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.**

**There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder — but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?**

**He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving.**

**He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air – she and the others existed only in the mirror.**

**She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes —**_**her eyes are just like mine**_**, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green — exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time.**

**The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy.**

He found this a little strange as he never really had any trouble with his hair, but he was fascinated nonetheless.

**Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.**

"**Mum?" he whispered. "Dad?"**

**The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.**

He then noted something off about a man standing to the left of his mother. He didn't look like any of the other Potter's. He was wearing a tweed jacket which covered his suspenders and he was wearing a very odd bowtie. He had black slicked hair and bangs that hung down to one side of his forehead. His face was long and he looked kind of familiar. His eyes had the same kind of adventurous spark that his own had. Harry couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something about the man was screaming at him.

**How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.**

_December 24, 1997_  
><strong>Godric's Hollow<strong>

**He and Hermione stood at the gate, gazing up at the wreck of what must once have been a cottage just like those that flanked it. "I wonder why nobody's ever rebuilt it?" whispered Hermione.**

**"Maybe you can't rebuild it?" Harry replied. "Maybe it's like the injuries from Dark Magic and you can't repair the damage?" He slipped a hand from beneath the Cloak and grasped the snowy and thickly rusted gate, not wishing to open it, but simply so he'd some part of the house.**

**"You're not going to go inside? It looks unsafe, it might - oh, Harry, look!" His touch on the gate seemed to have done it. A sign had risen out of the ground in front of them, up thorough the tangles of nettles and weeds, like some bizarre, fast-growing flower, and in golden letters upon the wood it said:**

**On this spot, on this night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family.**

**And all around these neatly lettered words, scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had come to see the place where the Boy Who Lived had escaped. Some had merely signed their names in Everlasting Ink; others had carved their initials into the wood, still others had left messages. The most recent of these, shining brightly over sixteen years' worth of magical graffiti, all said similar things.**

**Good luck, Harry, wherever you are.**

**If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you! Long live Harry Potter.**

**"They shouldn't have written on the sign!" said Hermione, indignant.**

**But Harry beamed at her. "It's brilliant. I'm glad they did. I ..." He broke off.**

"I want to go inside. I feel like I have to. You understand right?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, of course Harry." She smiled at him.

He walked up the path to what used to be the front door and stepped on the remains of his childhood home. He shuffle he way through the debris imaging what his early childhood must have been like. He imagined himself snuggled in his mother's arms in the living room as she rocked him to sleep. He imagined his father putting him onto a training broom for the first time in the back yard. He imagined what their first Christmas together as a family must have been like.

He found himself standing in what used to be the nursery. This was where it happened, where his mother had been _murdered_ without a second thought. He shuddered as he surveyed the wreckage around him. He _had _to get out of there. He made his way to exit the rubble. On his way out however, something in the debris caught his eye. A red leather bound book was stuck under what used to be the bricks making up the fireplace. He reached down and picked it up. He read the first page.

_08/31/1971_

_Hello Diary,_

_My name is Lily Evans and I'm eleven years old. My parents got me this diary in Diagon Alley so I could write down my thought as I attend Hogwarts. I still can't believe I am actually going to learn about  
>magic. I am SO excited! I only wish my sister was a little bit more excited for me. I feel really bad for leaving her behind like this. I even tried to get Professor Dumbledore to let her come to Hogwarts with me, but<br>he wouldn't allow it. Anyway, I have to go to bed now. It's going to be a huge day tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Lily Evans_

His eyes watered a little as he realized he was holding his mother's diary in his hand. Maybe after all this was over, he could read it and finally get to know his mother better. He put the leather bound journal in his robe pocket and made his way down the front path of the house. He met up with Hermione by the gate and gave her a small smile. Suddenly heard something and looked in its direction, startled.

**A heavily muffled figure was hobbling up the lane toward them, silhouetted by the bright lights in the distant square. Harry thought, though it was hard to judge, that the figure was a woman. She was moving slowly, possibly frightened of slipping on the snowy ground.**

_May 2, 1998  
><em>**The Forbidden Forest  
>Battle of Hogwarts<strong>

…**"I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come."**

**Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweating as he pulled off the **

"**I was, it seems . . . mistaken," said Voldemort.**

"**You weren't."**

**Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster: He did not want to sound afraid. The Resurrection Stone slipped from between his numb fingers, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his parents, Sirius, and Lupin vanish as he stepped forward into the firelight. At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them.**

**The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.**

**Then a voice yelled: "HARRY! NO!"**

**He turned: Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby.**

**His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate.**

"**NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH - ?"**

"**QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand, Hagrid was silenced.**

**Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her breast heaving. The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head.**

**Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.**

"**Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."**

**None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his -**

**Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear -**

**He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was**…gold?

Voldemort's eyes widened as he recognized the golden glow from years ago. He had to stop it from happening _again._ He raised his wand once more.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry Potter was no more. When Narcissa huddled over his corpse to confirm it there was no exchange of hushed whispers.

May 2, 1998  
><strong>Hogwarts Entrance<strong>

…The open doorway was filling with people, as the survivors of the battle came out onto the front steps to face their vanquishers and see the truth of Harry's death for themselves. Voldemort was standing a little in front of his corpse, stroking Nagini's head with a single white finger.

**"No!"**

**"No!"**

**"Harry! HARRY!"**

**Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's voices were worse than McGonagall's; their cries acted like a trigger; the crowd of survivors took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters, until -**

**"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"**

**Harry was lowered onto the grass.**

**"You see?" Said Voldemort striding backward and forward right beside the place where Harry's body lay. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"**

**"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more.**

**"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, and there was a relish in his voice for the lie. "Killed while trying to save himself - "**

**But Voldemort broke off: There was a scuffle and a shout, then another bang, a flash of light, and grunt of pain; he opened his eyes an infinitesimal amount. Someone had broken free of the crowd and charged at Voldemort: The figure hit the ground. Disarmed, Voldemort threw the challenger's wand aside and laughing.**

**"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"**

**Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh.**

**"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"**

**"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unproctected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy? Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled in fists.**

**"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly.**

**"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."**

**"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold.**

**"Very well," said Voldemort, and Neville heard more danger in the silkiness of his voice than in the most powerful curse. "If that is your choice, Longbottom,****we revert to the original plan. On your head," he said quietly, "be it."**

**Voldemort waved his wand. Seconds later, out of one of the castle's shattered windows, something that looked like a misshapen bird flew through the half light and landed in Voldemort's hand. He shook the mildewed object by its pointed end and it dangled, empty and ragged: the Sorting Hat.**

**"There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"**

**He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. There were movements from the watching crowd in front of the castle, and as one, the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay.**

**"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames.**

**Screams split the dawn, and Neville was a flame, rooted to the spot, unable to move.**

**They heard uproar from the distant boundary of the school as what sounded like hundreds of people came swarming over the out-of-sight walls and pelted toward the castle, uttering loud war cries. At the same time, Grawp came lumbering around the side of the castle and yelled, "HAGGER!" His cry was answered by roars from Voldemort's giants: They ran at Grawp like bull elephants making the earth quake. Then came hooves and the twangs of bows, and arrows were suddenly falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks, shouting their surprise. **

**In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of the Body-Bind Curse upon him; the flaming hat fell off him and he drew from its depths something silver, with a glittering, rubied handle -**

**The slash of the silver blade could not be heard over the roar of the oncoming crowd or the sounds of the clashing giants or of the stampeding centaurs, and yet, it seemed to draw every eye. With a single stroke Neville sliced off the great snake's head,** **which spun high into the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall, and Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet-**

Then, in the midst of the battle, everything came to a halt. There were golden beams of light surging forward from Harry's head and appendages. Everyone watched, astonished, as the corpse of The Chosen One rose and let out and unearthly scream. The golden light died down and standing where Harry's body used to be was a new man. He had dark red hair, almost brown and icy blue eyes. He was a good deal taller, standing at 6'4" with an athletic frame. None of this however was clear in the murkiness of the night. So when Harry turned to face Voldemort for the final time, it appeared he had risen from the dead as his old self.

…**The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of :"Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.**

**"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."…**

…**The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the **open air between them **like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.**

A/N: Well there it is. I will be putting up a poll after I release the next few chapters regarding the pairings for Harry. Please review.


End file.
